The Taste of Success
by Nike316
Summary: The alternative ending to my story "Better Sorry Than Safe".


On a long Tuesday night, after an episode of Smackdown, WWE's company man, John Cena had found himself in quite a predicament which tested his identity in a way which has never been done before. His reputation as Mr. "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" had always been frowned upon among older wrestling fans, and even among some of the older wrestlers, as they would call into question the sincerity behind his honorary intentions. He was a man of great integrity, however his will to hold on to his heroic attributes didn't come without a share of trials and tribulations of course, and unfortunately for him, he had to prove himself against wrestling legends like The "Big Red Machine" Kane, Roddy "Rowdy" Piper, Jesse the "Body" Ventura, and the "People's Champion" The Rock, all of whom he happened to be fans of before he joined the wrestling business. He would go on to overcome the odds each time he was put to the challenge, but not without the cost of him feeling like he was the loneliest wrestler to ever be at the top of the mountain. He made the pressures of being the number one wrestler look easy, but he wasn't as unadventurous as some may have perceived him to be, after years of seeing him "playing it safe". He was currently engaged to WWE diva Nikki Bella, and as if she wasn't enough proof of him living somewhat conventionally, he was then caught with another woman at a bar, which would only present his career as well as his life with another great challenge, as the witness to his unfaithful manly pursuits, happened to be his fiance's arch nemesis, the "Princess of Staten Island" and the first "Ms. Money in the Bank" winner, Carmella, who now had the dirt to get the upper hand on her biggest rival for once, as the footage of infidelity lied within her smartphone, and led John Cena reluctantly back to her hotel as she insisted, if he didn't want her to expose him.

* * *

Carmella had proven to be much different from John Cena's other run-ins with assassination attempts made on his character, as she caught him living contrary to what she referred to as an "image" he was upholding, and she now had the power and proof to strip him of it anyway she saw fit, which in her case meant a night of literally shedding him of his clothes first, in exchange for a dress style he knew all too well, as did Carmella quite frankly, as she tried to get John Cena back into his old Dr. of "Thuganomics" groove, putting a spinner chain over his neck and a backwards sports hat over his head, to align with her own Hip-Hop fashion style, in an attempt to make him the "Prince" to her "Princess", after she already tried to seduce him by putting on a sexy show for him right in the very same midst of her hotel room, where she played on everything which made her appealing as a "diva", especially among men, and John Cena proved to be no different to an extent. He was very much on to Carmella's opportunistic and vengeful intentions, but as a man he struggled a bit to overcome his attraction to her, so he tried to plead with her the best he could for her to let bygones be bygones, and for both of them to go on about their business. Carmella's ego wasn't having it though. She insisted she was much too "f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s." for a man to pass up on, only making matters worse when she took her persistence even further in capturing her pursuit of John Cena on her smartphone, to which he resented and tried to make a break for it, only for her to remind him of the blackmail she would follow all the way through with if he didn't cooperate. He stuck around, but he had reached his breaking point after listening to her take cheap shots at his relationship to his fiance' Nikki Bella, as well as watching her do the famous "Bella Dance" to add to her smartphone images. He was through with Carmella's games, so when he was done calling her out on her jealousy and desperation, he managed to also snatch her smartphone away from her as he intended on doing, trying to delete the footage she had of his disloyalty, while also having to now try and wrestle her off his back once she hopped on and held on tightly, covering his eyes to block his view, and so he couldn't go anywhere. They both had quite a struggle with each other until they finally collapsed back on to the hotel bed, putting both of them in an awkward position.

* * *

John Cena had lost his grip on the smartphone, but he had managed to restrain Carmella, pinning her wrists down to the bed, and holding steady, noticing just how they both looked while he was just inches above her. They looked into each other's eyes without saying a word, letting the moment sink in, hoping to find a common ground. John Cena of course was looking for discomfort so he could back off, but all he found was a look of lust perminating in the pretty green eyes before him, without so much as a blink, or a need to take their gaze off of him, thus making him feel like he was the one at a discomfort between them. He felt cornered and like he didn't know what to do, in spite of being the one who was literally on top of the situation. Somehow he was losing control, and the more he tried to convince himself to take the high road, the harder it became for him to do so, and the easier it was getting for him to start caving in, much to the approval of his female host, who clearly had him right where she wanted him. One way or another, she always found a way to get what she wanted, and right now she had her sights set on a man, who was often compared to Superman for the lengths for which he would go to, to be an even better man than he was a wrestler, which put her at a disadvantage, yet she was still making him lose his balance even though she had made a mockery of his love life, and planned on exposing him for cheating. She didn't even have to do much either, other than stay in the position she was originally thought to have been at a loss over, but the truth was, she couldn't have looked better than how she looked right then and there laying on top of a bed, from a man's point of view. Aside from Carmella's pretty green eyes covered in eye shadow, she was also wearing a black satin nightgown which was now sliding off of her shoulders a great deal, exposing her bare flesh and the meaning behind her name in turn, as well as her black padded lingerie bodysuit she was wearing underneath, with lacings over her legs to match. She had a slender build, and a Hot Summer's Day look to her overall, not to mention a look of seduction on her face, goading John Cena to take his "rightful" place as her Prince. He contemplated hard, until he finally just gave in to the sexual tension, kissing Carmella passionately on her ganache covered lips as if she didn't have any on them, signifying the end of his clean "image" for once, in favor of his roots as the Dr. of "Thuganomics", and with a woman who was right up his alley, as she returned the same amount of lust she was receiving from her newfound Prince, kissing him with a lustful passion, thus letting him know his hormones tasted delicious, as she wrapped her arms over his neck, and also wrapping her legs around his waist, while they both lay on a bed with black satin bed sheets, red rose petals, and a bowl of strawberries, all of which they made full use of in the midst of rolling around half assed, until their clothes were no more as far as the night was concerned. They both went at it fully engulfed in each other with no regrets or intentions of stopping, getting their feels in on one another, while also fiddling around, as Carmella ran her fingers through John Cena's hair while whispering naughty words into his ear, causing both of them to engage in a playful game of tonsil hockey, as if eating strawberries off of each other wasn't enough, and as if success had never tasted better for them overall. Throughout the night, they would come to know each other as sex partners from head to toe, further embracing how in sync they already kind of were as people, and setting the tone for just how much fun they looked like they were having as a controversial, yet undeniably sexy and a somewhat perfect dream couple.


End file.
